Sweet Dreams, Bitter Nightmare
by Jar of Mist
Summary: Amaya is left orphaned, with only her brother to look after her, and their baby sister, but when Amaya is transferred to Domino High, will she make friends that she never, ever had?


"Sweet Dreams, Bitter Nightmare" 

_I'm standing by myself, It seems it be very foggy, I shiver from the cold breeze casting it's winds towards me,_

_Someone walks past me quickly into the shadows,  
I wonder who it is, and so I follow them,_

_They reply with a slight shifting sound, And I see them running farther away,_

_I chase, and wonder why I am doing this?  
Finally, they're cornered, and I walk up to them,_

_They stare back at me from under their hood,  
'Who are you? That's all I want to know...' I tell them,_

_I felt like I had to know, but why I did not know,  
'I can't tell you, but you'll know someday when the time is right,'_

_I stare into the shadows where they are, And ponder what that could mean,_

_When they suddenly rush past me,  
And I turn after them, but they had disappeared,_

_And I wonder where did they go? And why?  
What did they mean?_

_I now then hear another sound,  
A ruffling sound from the darkness,_

_And I turn to see what, but then I feel a sudden pain,  
A pain burning within my chest, spreading to my stomach,_

_Ripping me apart from inside, but I refused to scream,  
I had to know, know what I wasn't sure of,_

_I fall to my knees, and can hardly bear it anymore,  
I hear a laughing, a cold, cruel, heartless laugh,_

_As my strength gives out, I fall to the floor,  
But as blurred as my sight was, I tryed to look up,_

_Ignoring all the pain, and what I see I'll never forget,  
What I see is a person sitting before me, their legs crossed,_

_They're smiling at me, but warmly,  
As though they pity me, but how could they?_

_And I wonder if they could've been that chilling laugh I heard before?  
But before I think it out, I see my body below me,_

_And I knew now, as strange as it seems, I knew I had breathed my last breath,_

_And was departing from this world, _

_Forever._

* * *

A young sixteen year old girl sat up in bed; in a cold sweat. "Arien! Arien!" She cried out, the blackness of the room seemed to be trying to devour her. Her eyesight was terribly blurred with tears.

Light entered the room, as her older brother entered and ran over to her.

"Amaya, what's wrong?" He asked, hugging her tightly.

"N-n-nightm-mare... i-it... w-was... s-s-so... r-real..." Amaya exclaimed though her tears, she was shaking badly.

"Shh, it's alright now." He assured her, rubbing her back until her shivers were almost gone.

"Mocoa, go back to bed." Arien ordered to the little girl peeking in from the hall.

Mocoa's head then disappeared as the young chld ran back off to her room.

"Amaya, it was only a dream..." Arien started, but Amaya was about to open her mouth.

"Shh..." He placed his fingers on her lips.

"No, it was only a dream, no matter how real it seemed. Do you understand?" Arien asked, and Amaya nodded.

"Good." He kissed her forehead, and gently pushed her down on the bed.

"Goodnight." He said, tucking her in. Amaya watched him walk over to the door, and then turn back at her. "Remember, only a dream." Arien told her again, and closed the door.

* * *

Amaya woke up the next day, feeling refreshed, a fine rarity since she had moved here.

Her and her siblings moved to Domino, because Arien hoped for a better job somewhere there.

Amaya lift up her hands, and looked at the scars on them. These scars would always tell her of the tale of what happened...

**FLASHBACK**

"Oh, mum, can we please have one present?" A younger Amaya asked her mother, who shook her head.

"Not tonight. Tomorrow on Christmas, you can though." She was then tucked in by her mother's hands, and kissed goodnight.

Arien and Mocoa was as well.

"Goodnight, loves." Mrs. Nehelamite told her children, turning off the lights, but leaving the hall door open a crack for them.

The children went to sleep, dreaming of sugar plums, and whatever was pleasant.

Their deep sleep apparently kept them from waking up, all same except for Arien, who wouldn't go to sleep.

"Hm, is Santa Claus real?" He asked himself; he found it hard to believe in a giant, chubby elf, who was always happy, and who could actually get around the world in one night.

Arien got up, stepping over his sleeping sisters, to the door.

Amaya wasn't really asleep, she was peeking at Arien.

"What are you doing?" Amaya asked, sitting up. "Nothing, go back to sleep." Arien told her.

But she didn't, she followed him over to the door, where they peeked out together.

The scene they saw was terrible...

A man, dressed all in a Santa suit, was repeatedly stabbing their mother, while their father threw a lamb at the killer, but the killer just hit it with his arm.

The lamp bounced off and hit the Christmas Tree, which was lit up.

The two terrified children watched their Christmas Tree go up in flames, as well as their parents' murder.

Amaya didn't remember how, but Arien helped her and their baby sister get out of that house.

Though now parentless, and full of misery; they were sent to an orphanage, where they were picked on, made fun of, until finally Arien wouldn't take it any more.

"Sisses, we're gonna run away tonight." He told the two girls.

Mocoa was crying horribly at being called a fat, little brat by one of the older kids.

"But how? There's nowhere to go..." Amaya said weakly, hugging Mocoa tightly to herself.

"Look, I'm old enough to try for a job, okay? I'll take care of you two, alright?" Arien grinned sadly at the two.

Amaya couldn't even grin back, it was pointless, but she knew she must trust her brother.

**End Flashback**

Amaya's train of thought was interrupted by footsteps coming up the stairs.

Amaya quickly placed her hands under her blanket, as Arien came in.

"Hey sis, gotta get ready for school, remember?" Arien told her.

Oh, that's right, she was being transferred to Domino High with Arien at home, taking care of business and watching over Mocoa.

"Arien... I don't want to go..." She told him, but he shook his head.

"You have to. You need to make friends, and learn things." Arien was interrupted by her.

"I don't need friends... Anyone whom we thought would be friends with us, only made fun of us!" Amaya started crying into the palms of her hands, covering her face.

"Oh, sis..." He walked over and sat down next to her, hugging her. "It'll be okay, this time I promise." He was greeted with a tear-stained face looking up at him.

"H-How d-do you k-k-know?" She asked, swallowing.

"Because I went, and checked it out. The kids there seem okay, some are jerks, but I think you'll know which ones are okay." Arien rubbed her forehead.

"Now, no more crying, sis. Get ready, okay?" He kissed her forehead, while she nodded, then he stood up. "See ya at breakfest, then." Arien said, leaving the room, and closing the door.

Amaya listened to his footsteps fade down the stairs.

"It doesn't matter what Arien says, I don't think it'll be worth it..." Amaya told herself outloud as she dressed.


End file.
